Impulse Control
by Socrates7727
Summary: HPDM, Harry and Draco's (naked) first kiss. Written for Day 2 of the 30 Day NSFW challenge! Drarry fluff, no lemon.


AN I do not own HP or any of the characters! Written for Day 2 of the 30 Day OTP NSFW Challenge! HPDM.

Day 2 - Kiss (naked)

* * *

Potter was supposed to be the one with impulse control issues, yet Draco found himself glancing back over his shoulder at the Gryffindor every chance he got. It was rare for them to be in the showers at the same time, and it was even more unusual that they were the _only_ people in them. Granted, it was four o'clock on a Saturday morning...

Draco had gotten up to study his Ancient Runes homework—Lucius would have his head if Granger beat him again—but after two hours of struggling, he was too antsy to accomplish anything. So, he'd snuck down to the Quidditch pitch and just flown laps. It was mindless, but it was exactly what he needed if he was going to clear his head and try to be productive again.

_This_ was not helping him clear his head. For some reason, Draco could not get his mind off of the fact that Potter was standing, completely naked, less than five feet away from him. He could picture every curve of the Seeker's body and the way the water would run off each section. The few glances he'd managed to sneak in helped to build a loose framework that his mind eagerly filled in, like a hormonally charged connect the dots. He hated that he was completely enthralled.

Every time he looked—not that it was often, of course—Potter was either glaring at him, or had his eyes closed and his head tilted back with a damn near reverent expression on his face. Draco was deathly silent as he showered, refusing to look for more than a split second at a time, but he could have sworn that he felt eyes on him at least once. Was Potter looking at him? If so, why?

He had successfully avoided thinking about the man in the showers with him for all of twenty seconds, but of course Potter had to ruin that too. A half moan, half sigh came from the other side of the room and resonated back off the tile walls at him. _Merlin_, it wasn't fair what that did to his mental state.

Draco had always had an unhealthy sort of obsession with the same sex. Usually, it was more than enough to act on that obsession with Blaise, who both understood and could keep it secretive, but now his mind had apparently set its sights on the unattainable: Harry Potter.

He _felt_ the eyes on him. It was a bad idea, and he knew it, but if Potter wasn't looking then there would be no harm done, right? And if he was… Well, Draco wasn't exactly known for his logic when it came to relationships or attraction. He lathered his hand with copious amounts of soap and took half a step back, so he was partially out from under the spray. Slowly, beginning at the back of his neck, he worked the soap into his skin.

Now, he was positive that he felt Potter watching so he let his hand slip lower, first to massage at his waist and then to cup an ass cheek. It was a horrible idea—he'd already accepted that—but he slid from one pale cheek to the other, letting his soapy fingers pause ever so slightly in between. Potter's breath caught.

Draco took that as encouragement and did it again, letting himself linger between the cheeks and tease slightly at his hole. He let his neck relax and bent his head under the spray. Just as the warmth began to rinse the soap from his back, a loud _thud_ jerked him out of whatever state he'd been in and he turned.

"Do you mind?" Potter froze, halfway to the ground and hand already reaching for the dropped shampoo bottle. For a moment, he looked guilty. But, then he straightened and turned back to his own shower with a hmph. Draco did the same, but slightly more smug. Because Potter didn't have butterfingers, and the bottles weren't slippery—they were charmed not to be, actually—which meant that he'd been distracted. So he had been watching…

It took another forty five seconds of awkward silence before Draco risked a glance over his shoulder. Potter was not looking, thankfully, but damn that _ass_ should have been illegal. The blond had enough composure not to drop his own bottle, though, so Potter had no way of knowing that he'd been admiring.

"Are you done yet, Malfoy?" He turned, just enough to speak, but his eyes flicked downwards of their own accord, and… Fuck, Potter was hard. It was wrong to look, and Draco knew that, but he couldn't help himself because Blaise was good but Harry was something else entirely. Maybe it was the slight hitch in Harry's voice or maybe it was the sight of Harry being turned on, but Draco lost what little control he'd had.

He snapped, and, in an instant, he was across the showers and next to Harry. His hand caught wet, unruly hair and he twisted, dragging Harry's body to meet him. It was more than enough to feel the Gryffindor's erection against his stomach and the rush of wet skin against his own, but Harry took it one step farther. Two rough, calloused hands grabbed at his waist and crashed their lips together.

Draco _melted_.

The moan that escaped his lips was nothing compared to the absolute bliss that rushed through his body. Before he'd even realized that they'd moved, his back was pressed against the cool tile wall and Harry's thigh was between his legs, grinding subtly against his own erection. Their lips worked in perfect, chaotic harmony and they were both so different but they just… fit. Draco had kissed people before, of course, but he'd never forgotten how to breathe or felt like he couldn't stand up straight just because the tongue attacking his tasted like honey and oatmeal. Merlin…

Harry broke the kiss. For a moment, Draco refused to open his eyes because he knew exactly what expression he would see in the Gryffindor's face and he wasn't ready to be rejected. But then he remembered that Harry had kissed _him_, not the other way around. He opened his eyes and found the deepest green he'd ever seen staring back. Harry looked completely taken aback, and Draco was sure he did too. They stood there, drenched and breathing the same air, as if the entire world had just spun off of its axis because they'd kissed.

It was a beautiful, intimate moment—but apparently it was a second too long for Harry's taste. As quickly as it had happened, the Gryffindor backed off and gathered his things. He left without a word, running as if Draco might hex him on the way out, but the blond just stood there and watched him go.

Even if Harry wanted to, they couldn't take it back. Now that he knew what Harry's skin felt like against his own, what Harry's kiss could do to his body and his mind, there was no going back. Neither of them would ever forget this moment, even if nothing ever came of it. And, to Draco's utter surprise, he found that he didn't _want_ to forget it.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading! Please review, it really does mean everything to me!


End file.
